Kaa's New Victim: A Inuyasha Fanfic
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends decided to set camp for the night during their long travels on the hunt for the Shikon Jewel shards. Kagome decided to go out to get some shiitake mushrooms much to her stubbornness of not letting anyone, including, Inuyasha to join her. But she'll soon realize that she going to come across a slithering creature.


Kaa's New Victim: A Inuyasha Fanfic

Somewhere among the forest of feudal japan during a beautiful sunny day, the fifteen year old modern-day-priestess , Kagome Higurashi was out on her own carrying a basket with some shiitake mushrooms in it. She been collecting them for the purpose of making some deliciously soup for her friend, including, Inuyasha despite the fact he been pestering her how it's not wise to go out on her own.

But her stubbornness, along with her temper also resolves to her arguing with him which of course leads with his possessive, and attitude making him say stupid words such as calling her a "Helpless Wench." as this pissed her so much she yells... "SIT BOY!" making him slam face first in the ground due to the power of the Beads of Subjugation. Leaving him painfully annoyed by her dominants, and agonizing impact of the necklace's power as it leaves her so steamed by, Inuyasha's childish, irritating, and insensitive behaviors.

'Stupid, Inuyasha! Can't he realize I don't need much protection all the time. And how dare he call me helpless!'

Besides she did came prepared with her bow, and sacred arrows just in case to defend herself from any she comes across.

While she was trailing on through the forest she decided to rest for a bit by sitting by little lake near. She finds a nice shade spot under a big tree. Placing her bow, and quiver down along the basket of mushrooms letting out a sigh of relief that she can finally give rest to her sore feet.

"Ugahh. I've been dying get some rest for my poor feet. Kagome said to herself.

She kick her shoes off, and slip her socks off as well ready to give her aching feet a little dip on nice cool water.

"Aahh! So nice, and cool. Not to cold at all." She smiled closing her eyes letting herself drift to a soothing relaxation as she smell the fresh non-polluted air. Which was in her time era was more polluted.

Kagome listens to some birds chirping from the distance, along with the rushing sound of the stream as this is starting to feel more calming, and relieving of her stress. Even though she knows that later through time, Kagome would usually feel bad for her actions, and would apologize to, Inuyasha for her it. But sometimes he gets does get on her nerves same way she does to him, but deep down to her heart he was only trying to protect her, and feel concern for her safety. True she has been in trouble on countless situations, getting attacked by demons, getting herself kidnapped, or even getting killed by deadly obstacles, or any hazards, Inuyasha would be there to to save her, and protect her with his life.

Kagome knew deep down inside she knows how much that he cares for her, and even he would not meant the harsh words towards her. He would apologize to her the same way.

'Despite how much he really annoys me, Inuyasha is only there for me.' She said in her thoughts as she from a small smile on her face.

However her relaxation was about to cut short because, Kagome has no idea that she was being watched by someone... or something among these woods. Lurking above the trees watching her..

"Since the water is so nice I could go for a little dip. Too bad I don't have my bathing suit." Kagome sighed. 'Then again if dilly dally to long, all my friends will be worried. Even, Inuyasha will start ranting.'

She groan by the fact that he was going to shout at her for how long it took for her to get back.

While she was in her train of thoughts she has noticed that everything went silent all the sudden.

"Huh?" She wondered to herself.

"Hi little girl." A voice came.

This startled, Kagome as she looks around to her surroundings where that voice was coming from.

"...W-Who's there?" She trembled in her voice. "W-Who's out there?"

"Oh, no. Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." said the voice.

The tone the my mysterious voice, Kagome was hearing sound seductive, and smooth. As it seems that it's female by the tune of it's vocals which echoed the whole forest. Kagome scoots backwards towards the tree trunk as she was inches away to reach for her bow.

"Tell me, human girl. Are you alone?" It asked.

"Y-Yeah. But I was just on my way back to my friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. I was only stopping by to relax. If I'm trespassing here I'll leave. I don't want any trouble." Kagome murmured.

"Don't worry. There's no trouble at all." The voice replied.

"Oh good. That's a relief." Kagome sighed.

"Besides... I can use some company."

Kagome lift her head up above the trees as she can hear that the voice is coming from up there.

"Whoever you are can please come out, and show yourself?" She asked politely.

"As you wish."

Her brown hazel eyes widen as she gasped of what she is seeing descending from top branch. What she sees coming down was gigantic snake who looks as though to be 30 feet long, having brown scales, and two big blue orbs which are suppose to be it's eyes.

"Kyaahh!" She yelped.

"Don't be afraid sweet thing." She hissed, sticking her forked tongue out licking the air.

"S-S-Snake!" She backed up against the tree as she reach to her bow, and arrows which she draw one pointing at her. "Stay back! I'll use this!" Kagome warned.

"Now, now little one. No need for hossssstility."

Kagome standing her ground not daring to lower her weapon down.

"Come any closer." Giving the snake a stern glare. "I swear I'll stick this scared arrow in your head."

"Sssso rude of you, priestess." The big serpent can already tell that, Kagome she is by the scene of her spiritual energy lay inside her. "After all of my kind welcoming hospitality I've gave to you, and yet you continue to threaten me. You don't trust me?"

"I trust no one who is suspicious." She tug the bowstring much further.

"Me? Suspicious?" She hissed.

Kagome is little scared from the inside but she never show any fear to her face from anything that is menacing, and terrifying.

"I'm giving you one last chance to leave me alone, or I'll will send this sacred arrow to you."

"Really now?"

Little did, Kagome know that something was slithering behind her until with a quick swift motion her legs was being wrapped around as she quickly look down to a tail bounding her legs together feeling the tight squeezing pressure before she was yanked sending her falling backward releasing her bow straight in the air missing her target.

"WAAAH!" Kagome shrieked.

The snake lifted her up while, Kagome was danging upside down with her long black her stood upright, as her green skirt was about to flop down barely revealing underwear which she quickly hold them in place with her hands dropping her bow in the process.

"Let me down!" She screamed.

"Calm yourself, human girl.." She said turning her own head upside down to been in the same angle as hers.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded.

"Who am I you say? My name is Kaa." She announce her name in a rather long note sending chills to, Kagome's spine. "And might I ask who you are little priestess?"

"T-That's none of you business." She said refusing to give out her own name.

"Come now." The snake's forked tongue sticked out licking across the side of, Kagome's face which reacts unpleasantly. "There's no need to shy. You can tell me anything."

With this situations going, Kagome sensed presence very close to her. She looked at the snake's face as what she say made her eyes widen. A Shikon Jewel shard which is embedded inside the forehead.

'The shard of the Shikon Jewel? This snake has the shard of the Shikon Jewel inside her head?' Kagome said in her mind. 'If this true then I'm in seriously in trouble now!'

"What's wrong? You seem tensed."

"You have the shard of the Shikon Jewel." She whispered.

"Aaahhh. You can see the shard inside me hmmm?" She said in a very unsettling seductive tone.

It's no doubt in her mind that this giant serpent is in fact a demon. And since this demon has the possession of the Shikon Jewel there's no telling what increase powers it would have. Kagome was about to scream for help but the tip of her tail slowly slithers around her neck, squeezing her to make unable to cry out to anyone.

"Sshhh! No need to call for help. Besides let's us have our time alone."

Back at the camp site where, Inuyasha, and his companions are getting thing set as they waited for, Kagome to return. Inuyasha on the other does the usual shtick, sitting by a tree with his arms, and legs crossed, he eyes closed, and holding his Tessaiga by his arm.

While, Miroku a monk was starting up the fire, and Sango a demon slayer are sitting by a log with her little pet nakomata, Kirara (Or Kilala) resting on her lap sleeping.

"Kagome has been gone for a long time hasn't she. You think she's alright." Sango asked to monk.

"I hope so." Miroku replied. "It's unlike for, Lady Kagome to be out in the forest in a long period of time."

"You don't think something bad happen to her." Said the little Kitsune, Shippo, all concern for, Kagome.

Inuyasha was bit worried about her, but was not showing it in front of his friends. He makes it look like he has no concern for her nor even care not after what she did to him earlier.

"I hope not." Miroku said. "Aren't you worried about, Lady Kagome?" He asked the half-demon.

"Keh! Why should I? It's not my fault that wench decided to go on her own." He grumbled not getting over how, Kagome pissed him off after that incident he went through from her "sitting" on him. "It was her choose to go out alone not mine. It's not like I care what happens to her."

"Inuyasha!" The monk exclaimed. "I'm surprised at you for saying that." He glared at him.

"Yeah!" Shippo yelled. "How can you say something like that so heartless!?" He leap up high to his head, and smack him across. "WHACK!"

Inuyasha growled as he grabbed, Shippo by his little fox tail holding him above his face showing his canine like teeth.

"Why you little runt!" He yelled. "Just who do you think you are hitting me!?"

"Oh yeah!? Who do you think you are for not caring for, Kagome? You really don't care for anything bad happen to her."

"Oh give me a break." Inuyasha moaned as he lets him go. "She the one who refuses for me not to come even if I told her it's too dangerous to go on her own. Besides I bet she doesn't need my help at all." Looking away not even caring for her safety but at the same time in his mind he is worried about her.

"Well it was unwise for, Kagome to not have anyone to come with her. But on the other hand I think the reason she doesn't want to be with someone because this perverted monk over there." Sango glared at him.

"Why, dear, Sango. You hurt me." Giving her some puppy eyed sad look at her. "What make you think I a respectful, and honorable buddhist monk like me would ever do such disrespectful actions?"

"Are you kidding me, Miroku!?" Inuyasha barked. "You always flirt, and womanize every woman in the villages! Plus you grabbing, Sango's ass every time!" He added.

"Yeah." Sango agreed with her hand crossed. "Every time. Hmph!" She looked away from him causing, Miroku to sigh.

"Well, Inuyasha. If you don't care for her at all, then why do you go after her?" Shippo asked glazing up on him.

He does not answer as he stands up, and heads out in the bushes.

"Fine I'll go get her." He complained.

As he starts to dash off through the woods with his long sliver hair flowing across the breezing motion in super fast speed.

'Please be alright, Kagome. If anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself.'

Meanwhile back at the lake, Kagome was completely helpless as her whole entire figure is bounded by the mass of scaly flesh. She can't even struggle, and squirm around to get herself free. She mouth was gagged by, Kaa's tail wrapped around the side of her face. The muffling screams brought so much pleasure to her.

"Now, now, little girl. Let me try to make you more comfortable. Look into my eyes." He gaze upon, Kagome's eyes as her big blue orbs start to change multiple colors. Staring at them was slowly start to effect on her mind. As if some spell is casing upon her. Her brown eyes soon start to swirling in multiple colors the same as, Kaa's.

With the help of the Shikon Jewel shard, it gave the demon python the ability to hypnotize her preys. She even did to some of the wolf demons she devoured few weeks ago. But her luck of eating this lovely human will satisfy her stomach more.

"That's it my dear. Just relax, and let me take care of you." She hissed.

She moved the tip of her tail away from her mouth as in her expression shows that, Kagome was now in a trance.

"Now then..."

Kaa opens her mouth wide enough to fit her head. Lowering, Kagome's lifeless body down ready to shallow her whole until...

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Inuyasha slash at the snake demon. With a screeched she felt his claws swipe into her scales. She let's, Kagome go as she body plummet down.

"KAGOME!" Iunyasha shouted.

With a big leap as he is flown in mid air. He held out his arms catching, Kagome to them.

"Got you!"

He leads lightly to the ground with, Kagome in his arms. He looks down to her as she was still in a trance.

"Kagome? Kagome! Come on wake up! Kagome!" He shakes her.

"Uhh... huh?" Her eyes return to normal as she blinked few times. She looked up to him.

"...Inu...yasha...?" She whispered.

"Augh! You bastard!" Kaa hissed in anger. "You ruin my dinner!"

Inuyasha glance half over his shoulder, glaring at the snake demon.

"Your dinner!?" He growled. "You dare try to eat, Kagome? For that I'll never forgive you demon!"

"Inuyasha... S-She has the shard of the Shikon Jewel in her." She said with her voice was a bit weak.

"You sure?" He asked look down at her.

"Yes. Be careful..." Kagome pass out to his arms.

He said placing her down gently against the tree. "You need to rest. Stay here."

Inuyasha turn to face the snake, as he grabs a hold the hilt of his Tessaiga, ready to draw it out.

"Hmmmm. Your a half-breed no doubt." Kaa said with her forked tongue stick out.

"What about it!?" He barked at her.

"Because once I'm done with you, I'll eat you up, and the girl will be next."

Inuyasha draw his sword out from his sheath as the normal rusty blade grew in size of the fang of his father.

"Over my dead body!"

He launch at the snake giving out his war cry. But Kaa wipe him across with her tail sending him flying through the trees, and splashed in the water.

"Gah! Damn it!" He cursed himself.

"Is that all you got, little doggy." She mocked him making him angry.

"You seen nothing yet!" He raised his sword up.

"WIND SCAR!"

He slash his blade down. A wave of demonic energy comes towards the snake make as it makes a direct hit. With smoke clearing up as the snake was still there unaffected by his attack.

"What the?" Inuyasha eyes widen. "My wind scar didn't work?"

Kaa laughs. "You foolish half-breed! With the power the Shikon Jewel shard my scales are ten times tough against your so called wind scar." She continues to laugh.

"Just you wait you slithering snake! I will hack you to pieces no matter what it takes!" He shouted.

He charge at, Kaa while he dodges her tail. He slashes his sword at the snake. It made contact but there was no wound show by the slashing of his blade. Though, Kaa does feel pain, but her body is too tough for his Tessaiga to cut through. It was like fighting that dragon demon, Ryūkotsusei.

'Damn! My Tessaiga is not doing much damage to this snake demon! Thanks to the Shikon Jewel shards, there's no way I can slice through it's flesh.' Inuyasha thought in his mind.

All the sudden, Inuyasha get himself caught by the snake's slender long body wrapping around him.

"Gah! Augh! Nah!" He groans, and grunted feeling the strong squeezing pressure.

"I'll squeeze the life out of you until you can't breath." She hissed.

Inuyasha was starting to feel the pain of the snake's powerful squeezing as it was crushing his body.

"Feel your lungs being crushed?" Kaa asked as she start laughing sinisterly.

Just then, something shot through the air, and then pierced the flesh of the snake's head, which she screeched in agony. Revealing to an arrow pierced on the forehead where the shard of the Shikon Jewel is.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She screamed in pain as the arrow was glowing in spiritual energy. The purify takes affects on the Shikon Jewel shard as it caused her to let go of, Inuyasha.

He lands softly on the tree root as he turns to see, Kagome who now recovered, and draw out another arrow, ready to take the next shot.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said feeling relief that she's alright.

"The Shikon Jewel shard is purified, Inuyasha! Now's your chance!"

He nodded as he ready himself with his Tessaiga.

"You wench! How dare you!" Kaa shouted.

"I told you before I would stick an arrow in your head." She grin.

"Now let's finish this snake off, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he charge at snake demon.

"Right!" She aim her bow, waiting for the right moment to release the arrow with all her spiritual energy charging up.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome released the arrow as it sends flying towards it's target.

Inuyasha swings his sword shouting... "DIIIIIIEEEEE!"

With, Kagome sacred arrow pierced at the snake as, Inuyasha sends his blade down with a "SLASH!" The snake's head was slice off clean send it hurling in the air before it came down by where, Kagoem was standing. The entire snake body start to crumble into dust along with the head only leaving the Shikon Jewel shard remained.

"Kagome. You're alright?" Inuyasha turn to her with his big sword place on his shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile. "I'm okay."

"Keh. Good." He gave a small smile to her. He was sure glad, Kagome is safe now, and no harm had done to her.

Kagome kneel down to reach for the shard, and picks it up.

"Looks like we got ourself another shard of the Shikon Jewel." She cheerfully said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nod.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thank you. For saving me." She softy smiled at him with her eyes glistening.

'I can't believe he came to save me. Even after I just refused to have him come with me. I guess I was so selfish. I shouldn't listen to his warning.' Kagome though as tears formed in her eyes which made, Inuyasha worried about why she is crying.

"Ka-Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked.

Kagome rushed to him, and with an impact she throws herself to hug him causing him to blush a bit red.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" She sniffed. "I should've listen to you. I've should've."

Inuyasha looked down on her as she sobs in his chest. He does the same by wrapping his arms around her, comforting her with a warm embrace.

"It's okay." He cooed.

"You were right about me going alone. I should'd have you come with me, I would've got into this sort of trouble."

"Hey. It's fine. As long as you're okay that's all it matter."

She wipe her tear off her cheeks, as she smiled to him which he too did same.

'I'm glad you came for, Inuyasha.' She said in her thoughts.

He took his hand.

"Come on. We should head back to camp. Everyone waiting for you."

Kagome nod. "Right."  



End file.
